People
Links and information on the people within The Unnatural and Accidental Women. '' Characters in ''The Unnatural and Accidental Women '' * '''Rebecca (ages 4 & 30):' mixed blood/Native - a writer searching for the end of a story. Daughter of Aunt Shadie and 'the character' living in Kits. * Rose (age 52): English immigrant - a switchboard operator with a soft heart, but thorny. 'Rose Doreen Holmes, 52, died January 27, 1965 with a 0.51 blood-alcohol reading. "Coroner's inquiry reported she was found nude on her bed and had recent bruises on her scalp, noses, lips and chin. There was no evidence of violence, or suspicion of foul play."' * Aunt Shadie (age 52): ''Native - mother qualities of strength, humour, love, patience. Rita Louise James, 52, died november 10, 1978 with a 0.12 blood-alcohol reading. No coroner's report issued.' * '''Mavis (age 42):' Native - a little slow from the butt down, but stubborn in life and memory. Mavis Gertrude Jones, 42. Died November 30, 1980 with a 0.34 blood-alcohol reading. An inquiry concluded Jones's death was "unnatural and accidental." * The Woman (age 27): ''Native - looks and moves like a deer.''' 'Brenda A. Moore, 27. Died September 11, 1981 with a 0.43 blood-alcohol reading. Coroner's report concluded her death was "unnatural and accidental."' * Valerie (age 33): ''Native - a big, beautiful woman proud of her parts. Valerie Nancy Homes, 33. Died November 19, 1986 with a 0.04 blood-alcohol reading. "Jordan arrived at the Vancouver police station with his lawyer to report the death. He said he and Homes had been drinking for two days."''' * '''Verna (age 38): Native - Sarcastic but searching to do the right thing, the right way. ''Verna Deborah Gregory, 38. Died September 25, 1986 with a 0.63 blood-alcohol reading. Gregory's death was ruled "accidental as a result of acute alcohol poisoning." * Violet (ages 5 and 27): ''Native - An old spirit who grows younger to see herself again. ''Violet Leslie Taylor, 27. Died October 12, 1987 with a 0.91 blood-alcohol reading. "She had the highest blood-alcohol reading of all the women." No coroner's report has been issued. THE BARBER SHOP WOMEN: A beautiful, sexy threesome that can move and sing. * Marilyn (age 25): ''Native. ''Marilyn Wiles, 40. Died December 04, 1984 with a 0.51 blood-alcohol reading. An inquiry at the time concluded Wiles's death was "unnatural and accidental." * Penny (age 30): ''Native. ''Penny Florence Ways, 45. Died June 08, 1985 with a 0.79 blood-alcohol reading. The coroner concluded her death was "unnatural and accidental." * Patsy (age 40): ''Native. ''Patsy Rosemary Forest, 25. Died July 03, 1982 with a 0.43 blood-alcohol reading. At the time of her death, the coroner said there was no indication of foul play. * The Barber (ages 30's and 60's): ''White - short, balding, nice and creepy. Also transforms into'' THE MAN THE ROMANTIC PARTNER THE PILLOW THE DRESSER THE MAN'S SHADOW THE AIRLINE STEWARD 2ND FATHERLY MALE VOICE * Ron (age 35): ''A cop - handsome, with a nice body and a good sense of humour. Also plays'' THE LOGGER IT People Mentioned in The Unnatural and Accidental Women *